


You Leave Me...

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it seems John just isn't allowed to talk to anyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Leave Me...

**"Is this a deferrable dalliance, or should I go alone?"**

"It's not a dalliance, it's a conversation. A perfectly normal occurrence between..."  
"...all right, I'm coming! There's no need to drag me..."  
"...Sherlock, that was rude."

**"Your point?"**

"And unnecessary. And far from the first time."  
"Look - just stop for a minute."

**"John, I am trying to flag down a taxi. Please let go of my arm."**

"One minute."

**"We need to get to the scene before Anderson mucks it up."**

"Tell me how you feel right now."

**"Irritated."**

"By?"

**"By you. Obviously. Now, are you coming, or does your 'chatting up' take precedence?"**

"I'm not chatting anyone up. I'm never chatting anyone up. You always think I am, but you're wrong."

**"Your words are nonsensical."**

"Only to an idiot who doesn't understand himself any better than he understands anyone else."

**"Fine, I'll go alone."**

"You know what? Fine. I'm sick of waiting for you to work it out. You really are the most stupid genius I've ever met."

**"Where are you going?"**

"Need some air."

**"But I've got a..."**  
 **"...taxi..."**  
 **"...John?"**

 

**Artwork:[ _but I've got a taxi..._](http://br0-harry.deviantart.com/art/but-I-ve-got-a-taxi-351401888) by [br0-Harry](http://br0-harry.deviantart.com/)**

**oOo**

"You've made it home then. Solve the case?"

**"I didn't go."**

"You didn't...?"

**"I was jealous."**

"Yes. Knew you'd get there eventually."

**"No more waiting."**

"Sherlock, what are you...? Oh!"

 

**oOo**

**"John..."**

"So, how do you feel now?"

**"Breathless."**

 

  
 **Translation:**

**Chinese** , by [_Anthra_](http://syouhane.livejournal.com/), at: [http://doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=80&extra=page%3D1 ](http://doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=80&extra=page%3D1)


End file.
